Ymaryn
The Ymaryn Empire is the Player Empire of Paths of Civilization. * Government Type: Classical Elective Monarchy * Economic Policy: Guild Merchantile * Tech Level: Late Iron/Early Classical * Social Level: Early Classical * Age: Approximately 2200 years old * Population: 11,000,000 plus including Subordinates Culture The Ymaryn culture has developed to be very different from historical civilizations in our timeline, having advanced technology such as Iron during the bronze age and an effective smallpox treatment system far before then, as well as abnormally egalitarian culture, being the only known nation to entirely forbid the slave trade. Achievements and Medals The Ymaryn culture is enamored with medals and colorfully extravagant achievement markers. In fact this love is so intense that wearing medals you have not earned is punishable by a beating. Government and Politics The Ymaryn is the only polity in its area that elected its King, making the monarch's office non-hereditary. However, Kings were usually very old so their reign tended to be short in comparison to other polities. Sometime, the King and the heir were so old that they could die in rapid succession, causing political instability. When a younger person is elected, it usually signaled that King as a hero. As a matter of convention, all monarch, regardless of gender, are regarded as King. Offices were marked with ceremonial items such as a stylus for the clerk chief, mace for the war chief, and a bigger mace for the King, and so forth.AN question and answer post in May, 19, 2017 accessed on November 18, 2017. Kings have been known to abdicate early, although it can also be done unwillingly through low-key assassinations. If a King wants to abdicate voluntarily, he can just fail a competence test.AN's commentary on abdication accessed on November 6, 2017. Economy The foundation of the Ymaryn economy is the artificial Ymaryn Forest Biome and its agricultural technology, mainly black soil. Since they weren't an expansionist conquering empire, they had instead mono-focused on infrastructure and building tall, creating an extremely dense core and triggering proto-industralization in the classical era. It is the only non-slaveholding society in the region, even with the abuse of half-exiles for polluting and dirty work. With [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9629429/ Expensive free labour], the reform of the half-exile system had internally double the cost of everything. It is expected that this reform to pay out major dividend in the long run. Afforestation Around the [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9327529/ Unfortunate Son] update, forests had spread coastward, into Hatvalley, and along the rivers in the steppes. The ratio of orchards to farms increased as well. AN's commentary on forest spread. accessed on November 20, 2017. History As of the Justice is Strained update, the Ymaryn have been forced to deal with multiple fires and crises over the past century. These included the pirate war, the regional liquidity crisis and subsequent implosion of the Trelli, the Second Son crisis, and a religious upheaval. After the Paleblood moonrise update, the most pressing issue was a tremendous plague (first observed in a Ymaryn city bathhouse) that necessitated a total economic halt and full lock down in the cities. Most damage was done instead to rural areas, causing problems with food supply. Most of the surrounding polities also collapsed or pulled back following the plague outbreak. Additionally, foreign contact and interactions near completely ceased as neighboring nations either collapsed or pulled back and blocked themselves off from the world. Following that period, the Ymaryn began a period of reconstruction and recovering, culminating in the start of construction on the Great Dam. After that, reforms were started on the Half Exile system, making work more difficult as now everyone had to be paid. See Ymaryn Core Actions History for actions taken on main turns. Location The core is located in what our Earth knows as the nation of Georgia. Core territory borders Western Wall to the north, Heaven's Hawks to the northeast, Txolla to the east, Highland Kingdom to the south, Gulvalley to the southwest, and the Yllython Mor (Black Sea) to the west. Subordinate States Colonies: * Western Wall - Formed as first as a March to protect the western flank of the Ymaryn Kingdom. It became a colony after the nomad king threat was eliminated. * Greenshore - Formed as a trade post to deal with the Metal Worker. It eventually transitioned into a colony. * Tinriver - Formed as a trade post to trade with the Tin tribes. It eventually transitioned into a colony. Trading Posts: * Amber Road - A trading post way up north. It had a library and a temple to study the forests there. Free Cities: * Redshore - Redshore is the second oldest settlement of the Ymaryn, after Valleyhome. It has since then became a center of trade, diplomacy, intrigue, and industry with the International Games and the Grand Dock megaprojects, as well possessing level two infrastructures such as the aqueduct and the ironwork. * Redhills - Known for its iron mine and development of the Ironwork megaproject. Vassals: * Txolla (Vassal-Colony) - The Txolla was absorbed during the conquest of the lowland. * Thunder Horse - Conquered after the God Fist incident, and survived its relative, Thunder Speakers, during the Horseman's Plague. March: * Heaven's Hawk - A march that was formed after Phygrif became king. Mercenary Companies: * Red Banner - The first mercenary company in PoC, found by a trio of heroes. * Dragon Banner - Formed after the Great Power War. * Blood Rain Banner - Formed during the Myranyan reform. Former Subordinates: * Gulvalley - Absorbed into the core. * Stallion Tribe - Absorbed into the core. * Thunder Speakers - Death via nomad attack during the Horseman's Plague. References Category:Browse